He Thinks
by violettachan
Summary: He thinks about her. Can you figure out who? One-shot plus 2 sequels.
1. He Thinks

He Thinks... By: Violettachan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its related characters.  
  
Summary: He thinks about her. Can you figure out who? One-shot.  
  
Well, this is more or less a stream-of-consciousness piece. So, yes, I know the grammar is completely wrong, but people don't think in proper English. Or at least it would be really creepy if someone actually did... Anyhow, this is my second Naruto fic and I hope you all enjoy.  
  
======================================================================  
  
He Thinks...  
  
She wasn't what people expected of him. He supposed it was because he was loud and flashy and she definitely was not. But why would you want to date yourself? I mean he liked himself well enough, but constantly being around someone just like himself?? Bleah!  
  
If there was someone just like him, he'd kill them. Well, more like mortally injure, but still...something that would get them out of the picture. There can't really be two centers of attention. Yeah, so was an attention hog...at least he could admit to it unlike others. Whereas she was...she was someone most people wouldn't notice...until they did. Then, they wouldn't be able to get their mind off of her even if they tried. Or at least that was the way it was for him.  
  
One day...POOF! It was like she had permeated his thoughts. All the little disjointed occurrences of her in his mind became like a crazy connect-the- dot picture where each dot connected to at least five other dots and thus completely encased his brain in an intricate web of her presence. It sounds insane; but, he was never one for sanity anyhow.  
  
But at the same time, she was what kept him sane. Not that he was that close to the brink; well, at least not most of the time... but when he did look over the edge of sanity into the depth of darkness within himself, knowing that she loved him somehow made the entire chasm below seem to diminish.  
  
Even if he was to plummet down into the crazy things in life that he had never had the guts to meet head-on before, with her by him, he knew he could crawl back up. And maybe if he actually dealt with his problems instead of ignoring them like he tended to, he would actually overcome them instead of just pushing it back further into the recesses of his mind. Besides, that extra brain-space could be put to better use...like storing memories of the times they spend together.  
  
She was such a god-send. He couldn't even imagine life without her anymore...not that he tried very hard to do such a depressing thing. He would protect her in every way he could. From careless words that he may say to others who would dare to harm his girl.  
  
And it really sucked, but there just seemed to be a whole slew of people that thought nothing of harming her. The damn Hyuugas and their twisted sense of morality. He would never understand how ignoring or hurting someone's feelings in pursuit of strength could ever be justified. But for now, he had the Hokage on his side and she was someone that they HAD to at least pretend to listen to. Between the two of them, she would be okay for now. And then, one day, when he finally made his dream come true and became Hokage himself...things would change.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Well, I tried to keep the identities of the two a little veiled until the latter part. Reading back it seems SOOO obvious. I tried. Hopefully I was able to keep you guessing for at least the first couple of paragraphs... er, maybe sentences??  
  
Naruto and Hinata are really cute together. Though, I have my doubts as to whether they will actually get together...I mean a super shy girl and the village number one clueless boy is a difficult combo, especially for a first romance. Will Naruto EVER realize that Hinata is a girl?? (and no, I don't mean that literally. I know even a slow boy like Naruto can tell the sexes apart). And if he does, will he get it that she has a HUGE crush on him? And even after overcoming those two obstacles, would he actually know what the hell to do with a girl that actually likes him?? Ah, the endless confusions they will have to endure in growing up.  
  
Good karma available for those who review ( Yes, even for criticisms. After all, constructive criticism is what allows me to better my writing style. I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and review my work.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Violettachan 


	2. Another Man's Thoughts

He Thinks...Another Man's Thoughts  
  
By: Violettachan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its related characters.  
  
======================================================================  
  
He Thinks...  
  
She would never be his.  
  
He should be happy though...she finally got what she had pined for practically all her life. They were happy together and gave each other strength.  
  
And she really did need someone. But couldn't HE have been the one to provide her with comfort and support? Well, he had once been in a position to do so, but that was long past now. Did she even think of him anymore, other than the times when they saw each other in passing? Did she know that he had liked, no, loved her for as long as he could remember?  
  
It really wasn't her fault...he had never even given her hints as to how he felt. It was only natural that he would melt into the back of her mind with all of her other old memories. He never had stood out since he had been a little boy and should really be used to it by now.  
  
Depressing. He knew his thoughts were futile. He had run through every scenario that would possibly bring her back to him, and none were really plausible. Barring amnesia that would give her a completely different taste in men, she would never think of him in that way.  
  
Everything was so much easier when they had been children. Even then, she had loved the same man, but at least the feeling wasn't reciprocated. At the time, he had been naïve enough to believe that she would outgrow her feelings and realize that they were far too different for each other. In fact, he had actually thought that his greatest rival was his own team- mate. Laughable. Sure, his team-mate had liked her, but only in the sense of puppy love...nothing that would last long in the face of a famously short attention span.  
  
He had even believed that his solid, unchanging presence would eventually lead her to overcome her timidity. It was laughable to know that what his unchanging support couldn't do in years, Naruto had done in months. The growing confidence she had radiated after only a week of dating the fox boy had been a bright warning to him that she would never be his.  
  
Would things have turned out differently had she known how he felt? Unlikely. Kiba probably always had the better chance when it came right down to it. She really did have questionable taste in men. He could mentally understand that opposites attract, but emotionally could not accept that her quiet beauty could flower under such brash roughness. But blossom she did, for her unadorned fragility had morphed into exquisite grace. And the saddest thing was that it attracted him to her even more.  
  
Though his feelings could do nothing but burn in his heart, he was like a moth being drawn to the light of a flame. He couldn't help himself. He would always watch over her. The bugs he had assigned to keep watch over her, back when they were team-mates, were still shadowing her to this day to let him know if she ever faced life-threatening danger. It didn't matter that his feelings were unrequited, even completely unknown. He would always serve her needs, even if it meant his own death...  
  
Looking back, it was funny that he had a hard time understanding ants when he was a child. Only now did a worker ant's willingness to die for a queen, who probably didn't even know it existed, make sense to him. Perhaps it seemed illogical, or even pathetic, but that didn't matter to him. Knowing that he was doing what he could to maintain her happiness (even if it wasn't with him) was what kept him going. Her smile was what he longed for on missions and his concern for her safety was what had brought him back from the brink of death on more than one occasion.  
  
She was his life-force and she would never be his.  
  
She would never be his and he would love her forever.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Poor Shino. I love him and yet I torture him.  
  
I never thought twice about Shino until I read a couple of Shino fics. And I'm hooked. He's a total minor character, but I think his mysterious aura is a gold mine for fan fiction writers. There's so much you can do with him. If you know any good Shino fics please let me know (  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. The common theme seemed to be that it was too short, so I hope this "kind of sequel" makes up for it. So, review for good karma points and let me know what you thought.  
  
Cheers,  
  
Violettachan 


	3. She Thinks

She Thinks...

By: Violettachan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its related characters.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**She Thinks...**

It's funny and pathetic to think that, for the first fifteen years of my life, I had convinced myself that I would never be worthy of acknowledgement. And now, I see that I just had to open my eyes to see that there had always been people who cared. My teacher cared. She had treated me almost like her daughter. My team-mates cared. They had always been there to pull me through. Even to this day my team-mates are protective of me. They both think I don't notice the various dogs and bugs that watch over me. They would be embarrassed if they knew that I knew...men and their macho images...

When I first realized that I had been blind, I laughed and then cried and sobbed out laughter for hours afterwards. I was sure he thought that I had finally cracked under all the pressures but he held me nonetheless. At the time, I had been surprised that I didn't scare him off with my emotional whirlwinds in only the first week of dating him. But the emotional scars that I've had to kiss away as he curled up on my lap in the months following made me realize that he understood pain too well to be bothered by my small-scale meltdown. It angered me that my love had been hurt so deeply...it shamed me that I hadn't offered the comfort of love earlier...it bothered me that some thought we were only together to lick each other's wounds. But all that melted away when I looked into his ocean eyes...deep and full of life. When I saw the love reflected in them, I realized that as long as I had him, I didn't care about the others. I was able to let go of my years of repressed anger, shame, and self-doubt.

And with that, my thorny emotions towards my family slowly dulled. I still haven't come to terms with their ways but I know that they care. If not love, at least there is a bond that ties us together. However, I am no longer a pawn for them to use to further their clan goals. And it's funny but I seemed to have gained the respect I yearned for by being the good little obedient daughter, by finally growing a backbone and telling them to fuck off. Funny and pathetic...seems like the theme of my life.

I've gained confidence, I've lost the stutter, but I still can't seem to get over these bouts of depression. It's okay though. I have someone now. He'll hold me again. Even though I keep going down the same rut of misery all the time, he's never been impatient. And I know he cares each time. He'll always be there. Always. And I'll be there for him. In all my imperfections and shortcomings, I'll be there. And that's all he asks of me.

And now that I've opened my eyes, I see people who care; who have always cared; who will continue to care and I love each of them with all of my heart.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N

Um yeah, this turned out with more angst than I had originally planned. But I like it. It seems that I keep adding to this fic. It was supposed to be a one-shot. Then I had the irresistible urge to write Shino. And now this... I hope this portrayal of Hinata doesn't bother too many people. I just can't see a girl who's been emotionally abused all her life turning out fluffy and completely stable. Yet, I think that she is happier than a lot of people because she has a solid foundation of trust with her love. Yes, I'm a sap.

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

Cheers,

Violettachan


End file.
